Homesick
by givemebackmyteslagun
Summary: Myka B. looses her memory thanks to a strange artifact, that has been split in half, called "The Yeti's horns". Helena feels crushed that Myka doesn't look at her the same way as she used to. Leena knows something and Artie wants to find out all about it. It's a big puzzle, and not all the pieces fit.
1. Chapter 1

"**Homesick**."

(A Bering / Wells Fanfic)

**Genre**: Drama / Romance

**Written by**:givemebackmyteslagun

**PART I**

Myka had no idea where she was. She just knew she had to be there. She didn't recall how she got there. "The voices in my head," she wondered. "Where are they coming from?" She was confused. She could feel the arms of someone caressing her back gently though. "There, there." It was a very soft voice. "Who," she paused to look back. "Who are you?" Unfortunately there was no one there.

At least that's what she figured after turning around to find that only darkness was surrounding her. "Myka!" Helena exclaimed in relief. "You're okay darling!" Helena Wells had spent the night at the hospital to make her company. It was a very cold room and she couldn't help but shiver through the night. "What," she murmured as she looked around for a bit. Myka's eyes were re-adjusting to the light. "Where am I?" Helena kissed her lips, but Myka pulled her lips away in complete surprise. It was something she wasn't expecting from Helena. "What are you doing?!" She freaked out. She wanted to get out of bed, but she couldn't because there were all sorts of very thin tubes connected to her arms, sending a kind of colorless liquid substance through her veins.

"I'm kissing you love," she said. "What does it look like honey?" Myka's emotions were aloof. She gave her a strange look in the eye. Like she had just met her, and wanted to know who she was, and why did she refer to her as "honey" or "love". She noticed that the woman's semblance changed quickly to a mixture of sadness and worry.

She picked up a strange device and someone's face appeared on the circled glass. It was a kind of phone.

"Helena," he said. There was a girl there too. "Hey Helena, how's Myka?" Helena shook her head a bit. "Not well Leena." The funny looking man with the glasses pondered for a few seconds. "We need to find the other half of the artifact," he said. Myka noticed that the man gave the impression of being terribly concerned and lost in thought. "What about Pete?" asked the girl next to the rummy looking man. "He was sent by Mrs. Fredrickson to the Himalayas to see if he could find the other half of the artifact." Myka, out of the blue, started feeling dizzy. _What's going on…?_

The whole world went black for a couple of minutes. When she woke up, she was in a new place. Some place familiar. "Here's some milk and cookies," said the man. "Artie, I'm gonna go do some research on this artifact to see if there's another way to reverse the effect." Leena left the room to go to the cryptozoology section down in the warehouse.

They were at a room in Leena's Bed & Breakfast. The quirky man caught Helena setting a few teardrops free.

"Oh," she said. "Forgive me Artie." Handling women wasn't ever Artie's forte, so he kept to himself, and gave Helena her well deserved space. "I'm not the strong woman I thought I was after all."  
Artie felt compelled to give her a tissue. "That's quite an understandable human reaction to your current situation Helena." Helena half-chuckled. It was the first time that they were bonding.  
Way back in the year 1900, she was bronzed at her own request, and confined to the Bronze Sector of the Warehouse. There she remained immobile but still conscious wasn't permitted to keep any personal effects so her ring, locket, and compact were stored in the Escher Vault.

In her locket she had hidden a picture of her daughter. A lot of stuff happened back then. In the year 2010 she was debronzed by Leena under Pete & Macpherson's supervision. According to Artie, Helena was a selfish traitor in a way. When being released, in a quest to satiate her craving for revenge, she stole a dangerous artifact that the Warehouse 13 agents had been looking for, almost accomplishing her task of destroying the entire planet by means of utilizing Poseidon's Trident, but Myka was the one who stopped her from performing such an act. She calmed her.

Slowly but surely she fell in love, though It was impossible for her to let go of the fact that her only daughter, Christina, had been murdered in 1899. Time and time again, Myka was there to be of support whenever she broke down in tears. "Tell me more about Christina," Myka would say as she'd stroke her hair, staying there with her for hours and hours if need be. You didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know that Artie had lost trust in Helena, but when Agent Bering and Helena got together things changed for the both of them.

"Could I interest you in some milk and cookies?" Helena giggled. "You're such an adorable man Artie." She sighed afterwards. Artie was familiar with this sigh. It was the kind of heavy sigh that Artie releases when he can't seem to fix something, and there's no way of getting around it. Leena would have recognized it too if she was present. Myka was there in front of them all the time. _Why were they worried? Who were these people?_ She felt trapped.  
She wanted to go home. But where is home? She felt homesick all of a sudden. She didn't even know if she had a home in the first place to begin with. Did she had one? She wanted to see if she was invisible, so she opened her mouth a bit, to think of something to say, but nothing came out. "Yes?!" Myka saw that the man called Artie had been eating cookies.

"Am I," said Myka, her eyes distracted by the look on the woman's face. "Am I being held captive here?" Helena and Artie laughed a good laugh. They couldn't contain themselves. But this was no laughing matter at all. They brought themselves to a halt and discarded their uncalled for reaction with a unanimous: "Sorry, it's just that."

They both stared at each other with a sense of awkwardness. "You go ahead," said Artie. "I should give you some space." He was sitting on the bed but thought it would be appropriate to leave the room and go do some research on the Yeti's horns.

He also wanted to know if Leena knew anything about Myka's aura. He knew Leena too well and wanted a detailed explanation on why Leena left them so abruptly, and at such a quick pace.

_Something was up and the pieces didn't fit._

"What has happened to me?" Helena got closer and said: "Your memory has been stripped away from you darling." Helena felt crushed for the reason that Myka did not look at her the same way that she used to. "Don't worry though," she said. "I'm sure we will be able to restore it back to where it belongs." She poked Myka's head and smiled at her. Myka, first, became a passenger, and didn't had the chance to fastened her seatbelt, once seated in a roller coaster of emotional reactions.

She felt as if she was being pulled into the heart of a bottomless pit, and pushed down violently by the hands of someone so undeniably cruel. Second, she felt as if someone pulled her out of it almost instantaneously. She could see her face. It was Helena. Helena was pulling her out of that dark hole. Pulling her out into the light.

She stared at Helena's hand and felt an urge to hold it. Her hand slid over the sheets and moved unhurriedly towards hers. Their fingers danced then intertwined. She felt the warmness of her fingers. The kind of warmness one feels when they're at home. "You're home," Myka said to her. "What?" asked Helena. "Home," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Homesick**."

(A Bering / Wells Fanfic)

**Genre**: Drama / Romance

**Written by**:givemebackmyteslagun

**PART II**

Meanwhile, Pete was currently taking a snooze within the confinements of a private jet plane. He was on his way to find the other half of the artifact. He didn't think the flight would take so many hours until arrival, so he thought it would be a good idea to hit the hay.  
"Pete," said a low voice. "PETE!" Claudia Donovan had done it again. "What, what?!" He repeatedly blinked. "Party on Garth!"

Pete massaged his eyes, and lifted his eyebrows until he was wide awake. He really wished he wasn't though. Apparently, he had forgotten that they had their own petite cinema screen showing the "Wayne's World" movie. When realizing this, Pete got super excited. Excited, like, kid-in-a-toy-store-in-christmas-eve kind of excited. "Oh man, this movie is awesome!" exclaimed Pete as he did the devil's horns sign to Claudia as a gesture of approval. "Are you ready to rock the Himalalays?" Pete tried very hard to translate what had escaped from Claudia's mouth, but all of his attempts were futile. Claudia, assumed, that by "Himalalays" he'd understand that she actually meant the Himalayas. She was wrong. She was so totally wrong.

"You need to work on your proper nouns there, Wayne." Claudia shrugged it off as usual.  
The air hostess served refreshments and a bag of peanuts to each one of them. "Ugh," he said in discontent. "Don't you have something else?"

Claudia was so done with it. "No thanks," she said. The air hostess wasn't amused at all. She was just doing her job. _Why can't they just enjoy the goddamn peanuts?_ That's probably what the air hostess kept thinking. "Man, I'm so hungry, I could eat a double-decker Hamburger right about now."

"What I'd do for some criss-crossed fries." Claudia heard Pete's belly give out a massive roar soon after he exposed his specific food cravings. "Whoa man," she said. "Maintain your friggin' lions inside the cage for me will ya'." Pete laughed his ass off. "It's just that we haven't eaten any real food since we left The Regent's private airport."  
Claudia had brought her trusty laptop with her, her headphones, an mp3 player, and her backpack. That's all she needed for the trip."Stop whining Pete."

"I'm sure that once we arrive there will be tons of free grub for us." She gave him a pat on the back. "Hey," he said. "What are you listening to by the way?" He stared at her big headphones  
as she took them off for a minute.

"I'm listening to early placebo stuff," she told him. "You know," says Claudia, clearing her throat to sing a line or two. "You don't care about us, oh oh." Pete performed his signature air-guitar moves wishing for an encore, while Claudia accompanied him with her not to shabby air-drumming skills.

"Pete," she asked. "Do you think we'll be able to find the other half of the artifact?" With that  
question, Pete's live concert was rudely interrupted. "You totally killed our rockin' vibe," he said. His mood changed as quick as a finger flicks a switch from on to off. Pete had a bad hunch about it. He wasn't too sure if they'd be able to find it. They had no starting points at their disposal, plus, it was the Himalayas. Where does one even begin in such a majestic place?  
"Seriously though," she continued. "I'm really worried man."

Claudia wanted to tell Pete that at least they didn't have to be preoccupied as much since Helena was taking care of her. "Not a good idea," she thought out loud. "What?" Pete replied. "Nothing." Pete had the biggest crush on Myka, but after they got together things went downhill for him and her.

They couldn't talk about anything because the topics dispersed and drifted far away from their interests. Pete couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if he had told her first instead of Helena declaring her love and taking his spot. "Good thing I brought some comic books," he told her.

"Artie said that the Yeti's horns, when sharpened together, could cause serious homesickness and unrepairable memory loss." She had her laptop on her lap as she scrolled down an article about the abominable snowman.

"Something's not right though," she added. "Someone has to brush them together, and then poke the skin of the victim with one of the horns to make it work."

"It says here in the article that the abominable snowman was a nomad. There's a plot twist to the story though. Pay attention," she said. "One day he found a cave which he called home, but it was too small for him. He tried his best to stay there because he really liked it. One night he fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning, forgetting the size of the cave, he rose and got his horns stuck on the cave's ceiling."

Pete got super interested in the story. "Man," he said. "This is great stuff." Claudia didn't know if that was supposed to be Pete's trademark sarcasm, or Pete being honest. "Well, the thing is, later when he realized that the cave had claimed his horns, with no way to recuperate them, he fell into a serious state of depression. He wandered away from the cave filling up his heart with nothing but sadness, forcing himself to forget about everything.

He ran towards a very cold lake that same day, accidentally slipping into it." Claudia stopped for a moment. She remembered about all those cartoons that depict the abominable snowman frozen inside a large cube of ice. "So that's why he's in there." Once again she expressed her thoughts out loud. Pete referred to it as a "Eureka Moment". "What," he asked. "What happened next?!" Claudia explained to him that the abominable snowman slipped into the lake and was grasped by the coldness of the lake. Then a layer of ice encompassed him until he was trapped within a frozen prison.

"Yeah it kind of makes sense, now that you mention it" he said. "They always tend to show  
the abominable snowman trapped in an ice-cube." Only two more hours were left in the clock, before finally arriving to the Himalayan airport. "I'm gonna take another snooze Claud," he told her. "This time, please don't wake me up unless we're already there. Deal?"

"Or no deal," she replied. Pop Culture references for a second time. Deep inside she thought she was hilarious as hell even though some of her acquaintances didn't agree. She placed her headphones back on raising the volume up to thirty levels. Thirty being the limit.

Back at the Bed & Breakfast, Myka was holding hands with Helena. "Do you really not know who I am my love?" Helena wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. She couldn't let Myka see her in that terrible emotional state again. "I'm truly sorry," Myka said. "I wish I did." Helena moved closer towards her. Their hips touched, and it looked like Myka didn't mind. "Um," Myka muttered. Helena's hand stroked her cheeks. "Shhhh," she whispered. There was no doubt about it. Helena was a beautiful woman. For some reason, her shirt was unbuttoned, not intentionally, the buttons popped out because they were a bit small, and could easily slid out of their respective holes.  
Helena had sewn them herself, but she wasn't much of a tailor. Myka peaked at her black lace bra feeling aroused by the fact that it was so blatantly displayed.

Helena obviously noticed but didn't wanted to make her feel awkward about it. "I can see your," Myka said. "Does it bother you?" Helena inquired, getting closer, and closer for she didn't sensed Myka's rejection. Myka felt she had to unbutton the rest of her outfit.  
_What in the world am I doing?!. _She removed her clothes until she could see her breasts carried by her cute bra. Then she went all the way down to take her pants off, discovering that she was wearing an equally cute black thong to match. Helena touched herself to see if she could get a good reception from Myka. It happened instantly.

She gave herself to Helena even though she had no idea who this person was. "Take me," she said to her. "Do it now." Helena quickly undressed her; unzipping her skirt, taking everything else off as well. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you my darlings," she said, fondling with Myka's breasts. She sucked Myka's nipples afterwards, whilst her tongue twirled around them at a snail's pace. With not a moment to lose she grabbed Myka's fingers to insert them into her _diamond-bag _(that's the nickname Myka had picked for it a long time ago).

Myka slapped Helena's butt-cheeks hard with her other hand until it was red. "Oh yes darling!" she said. "Slap me harder!" Her other hand was busy penetrating Helena. "Do it rougher." Myka could feel a warm kind of substance dripping and coating all over her finger. "Wait," Helena said. "Not yet." She wanted to eat Myka out.  
"If you could remember our first time," she told her. "You'd know by now how much you love what I'm about to do." Helena placed her body underneath her, as Myka sat on Helena's mouth.. Helena's lips savoured every inch of Myka's catcher's mitt

Myka couldn't make up her mind. Would she bite her lips some more or keep gasping? "Aaah," muffled Myka. Helena rubbed Myka's breasts hoping for this moment to never reach an end. _Knock, knock!_ They had to stop. Artie was probably at the door. "Is it okay if I barge in?"  
Of course it was not okay. They had to act as if it were though.

"I want to learn to love you again," Myka whispered. Holding their bodies as close as they could. Exchanging each others body warmth. "And I'll show you."

"Not yet Artie," Helena told him. "Give us a couple of seconds." Artie said okay, and waited outside.

Myka and Helena looked at each other as they were putting their clothes back on as fast as they were able to. "I bet we could do this again tomorrow," Myka suggested, still trying to catch her breath. "Tomorrow?" Helena added. "Why wait that much?" They both giggled unexpectedly.  
_Knock, Knock. _"Okay, okay." Helena said. "Come on in, Artie." Artie was not looking well. He had  
this look in his eyes that said: _"Someone did something terrible, but I can't tell you who did it so don't ask me." _Even Myka noticed something was off with him. "First off," Helena said. "Bad or Good?"

Artie was carrying one of the Yeti's horns. "Bad, very bad." Helena moved out of the bed to get a  
closer look at the artifact. "Did they find the other half already?" She wondered. "No, this is the one WE have, Pete and Claudia are searching for the other one remember?" Helena already knew that, she just wanted her dreams of bringing Myka back to normal come to life. "Oh," she said. "Anyways," said Artie. "Which one do you want first," he said. "The Bad, the very bad, or the not so good?"

"Do I really have to choose?" Artie pulled out a cookie from his pocket and had a bite. He was nervous and wasn't very fond of being the "bad news mailman". "Yeah, but, discard the 'not so good' option because there's only bad and very bad from here on." Myka got out of bed and left the room, almost ignoring their presence in it. She wanted to be alone for a moment.  
She wanted time to think. It was night time already and the stars were shining bright. "Is this a curse," she pondered. "Or some kind of blessing in disguise?"


End file.
